


Halloween Proposal's

by Tinkbooklover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Halloween, Kabby, proposal, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkbooklover/pseuds/Tinkbooklover
Summary: There was a tradition in Marcus and Abby's small town on Halloween. Marcus is aiming to make this Halloween the best it could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @clumsycapitalunicorn on tumblr for kabby Halloween exchange. I hope you like it guys, please leave comments, I'd love to hear your opinions.

There was a tradition in the small town of Arcadia where on Halloween every year the lake on the edge of the town would be decorated and created into an ice skating rink. Stalls were set up, competitions were held and food was sold all around the rink. Music would be played and in the simplest terms the whole town would have a Halloween party on the lake. No one is really sure how the tradition started, but it’s now become a part of everyone’s lives. This year the team of the towns dubbed ‘delinquents’ vouched to the city council that they should organise the event this year.   
Marcus had never been to one of the town’s Halloween celebrations, last year he had been working taking the shift no one wanted to take. Things with Abby had been new but everything had changed since then. Now he walks into ‘their’ bedroom in the house they both live in and wonders how he got so lucky. Not only had he found love in this incredible woman but he had finally found his place in this life.   
Marcus was shaken out of his thoughts as his name was called out from the ensuite.  
He walks into the bathroom to see Abby struggling to zip up the long black dress she was wearing. The black dress was part of their costume. They were ‘Morticia and Gomes’ from the Addams family, it was Abby’s idea. To be honest Marcus was happy to go along with whatever she wanted as long as he didn’t have to wear anything ridiculous. He was actually feeling very smart in his striped blue suit.  
“Here” he said placing his hands over Abby’s “I’ll do it.” Marcus zipped up the dress as Abby mumbled her thanks. Marcus put his arms around her tiny frame and he looked at the two of them in the mirror. Abby smiled at him,   
“You look beautiful Abby.” He told her with affection lacing his voice.  
“Thank you Marcus, you don’t look too bad yourself.” They quietly laugh to themselves. “Should we get going?” She asked.   
“Yeah the last of the young children should have come through by now.”  
“Great,” Abby turns in his arms and looks into his eyes “You know I’m so happy to be going with you this year, especially with Clarke and the rest of the kids having organised it.”  
Marcus leans down to peck her lips, “Me to Abby, I can’t wait to see what it’s all about.”  
Abby looks him in the eye and smiles “Oh trust me, you’ll love it.”

And Abby was right. Marcus loved it. He was like a kid in a candy store, which was rather ironic seeing as it was Halloween. The kids had sure done a brilliant job at all the decorating. The frozen lake was surrounded by tress covered with twinkling white lights and fake cob webs, the effect was beautiful. Pumpkins had been carved and lanterns set up around the place. Different stalls were set up around selling chocolates and sweets as well as different games and competitions organised by many of the parents in the town. Music was playing from the speakers and Abby could see Raven and Jasper at the DJ box taking requests from everyone. Marcus and Abby were overwhelmed by the beauty surrounding them.   
“The kids did a great job.” Abby said.  
“They sure did” Marcus replies.  
Clarke spotted the couple and ran over to them with a smile on her face. “Mum, Marcus you’re here, don’t you love it?”  
Abby embraced her daughter “it’s beautiful Clarke, you guys really pulled it off.”  
“You really did Clarke.” Marcus said also accepting a hug from her.  
“Thanks guys, well I should go back to helping out but walk around, eat something, oh but not too much we’ve got to get you both skating tonight.” Clarke exclaimed before walking away with a smile on her face.  
“Well then shall we my darling?” Marcus asked, offering his arm too her. Abby laughed and took his arm.

The couple explored everything the event had to offer. They walked through all the stalls, stopping to talk to some of the people running them. David and Sinclair had a very popular stall, they were selling many different homemade chocolates that were to die for in Abby’s opinion. They even voted in the competitions for best costume and best carved pumpkin. They idly chatted while walking and were having a marvellous time, it was one of the happiest Marcus had ever seen Abby.   
After a while the couple decided it was time to get some skates to finally get on the ice. As the couple were lacing their skates Abby heard it. It was Clarke and her song, the song they had always danced to ever since Clarke was little. Abby looks up straight away and sees Clarke already on the ice skating towards her. “Go Abby, it’s alright ill catch up.” Abby smiled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss before she skated towards her daughter. Marcus watched the mother and daughter duo with pure love in his eyes. They were skating together holding hands laughing as they caught themselves before they fell. If Marcus wasn’t sure of his love and what he wanted in life he sure would of now. As if on instinct Abby looked over at him then and called for him “Come on Marcus.”  
“I’m coming.” Marcus said with a laugh as he stood up to step on the ice. He wasn’t a bad skater but he definitely wasn’t the most graceful, He slowly made his way over to Abby as the song changed and ‘I put a spell on you’ came on, fitting with the holiday. As soon as he reached her he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her into his arms, her laugh warming his heart. “May I have this dance my love?” he whispered in her ear. “Of course” they quietly spun, content to just revel in the warmth of each other’s arms. “I love you Abby.” Marcus whispers. Abby looked up into his eyes “I love you too Marcus.” Giving him a kiss probably to passionate for public but they couldn’t care, they only had eyes for the other.   
After a few more songs, the music picked up again, “I want to show you something,” Marcus told her, “come with me.” Abby though confused followed, instinctively holding onto his hand. Marcus guided her to the other side of the lake and through to a frozen path through the trees that Abby hadn’t noticed before. They travelled down that for a bit until Marcus pulled them to a halt in front of a clearing where the trees surrounding it were covered with fairy lights. Abby was to focussed on the secluded she didn’t notice the two pairs of shoes in front of her. “What” she mumbled. Marcus didn’t say anything just helped her out of her skates to put on the black flats. Marcus quickly made work of his own skates before pulling Abby into the clearing.  
The clearing was even more beautiful once surrounded by the trees. Abby was overwhelmed by it all  
“What is this?” Abby asked her eyes clouded with confusion. Marcus smiled slightly and took her hands in his, taking a deep breath before he began.  
“Abigail Griffin. I never used to think that I could be a man that someone like you would let into your life. I woke up in the morning believing that I would never get to have someone there next to me forever.” There was tears in Abby’s eyes as she started to understand what he was doing. “Abby you came into my life as a whirlwind of emotions.” They both smiled “You completed a piece of my puzzle and became someone I never knew I needed.” He took a moment to collect his thought before “Abby the last year and a bit have been part of the best of my life… I love you so much, I think you’re the most amazing person I have ever meet, you’re the best mother and you have the biggest heart. You have allowed me to fit into your world and love you and I could never express how grateful I am to have found you.” Abby had tears flowing down her checks as Marcus knelt down onto one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring from his pocket. She couldn’t believe what was happening but she couldn’t be happier.   
Marcus with tears of his own in his finally asked the words he so wanted to say. “Abby, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side…… Will you marry me?”   
A sob finally escaped Abby’s mouth as she smiled and exclaimed “Yes, yes of course Marcus.”  
Marcus smiled and took her left hand to place the ring on her finger. They both had happy tears in their eyes as Marcus stood up and wrapped his arms around Abby, she in turn flung her arms around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Marcus then spun her around as they laughed like carefree teenagers. “I love you so much Marcus” Abby whispers with love into his lips.   
“I love you too Abby.”  
Suddenly they hear cheering coming from the trees surrounding the clearing, they move slightly away from each other but stay in each other’s arms. All the kids then come out from the trees, Abby looks at them all with surprise,  
“They may have helped me organise all this.” Marcus says gesturing to space around them.   
“Well of course we did,” Raven interjected “the lights were my job, Jasper had the music cues, Octavia put the shoes out before you got here and Bellamy and the others just sort helped in whatever way they saw fit, oh and of course Clarke.” At the mention of Clarke Abby’s eyes moved to her to see her daughter smiling, “I just gave my blessing, I really did nothing, it was all Marcus.” Abby smiled at her and looked towards Marcus.   
“Well this is definitely the best Halloween I’ve ever had” Abby stated. Marcus smiled at her and leaned into to give her a kiss. “Me too Abby, me too”   
With the future bright in front of them Abby and Marcus share a kiss filled with love and the promise of a future together.


End file.
